Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{25}{25} \times -60\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{25}{25} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} } = \dfrac{1 \times -3 } {1 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} } = -\dfrac{3}{5} $